Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor structure and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor wafer.
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device may be performed at a relatively high temperature due to microfabrication and complication with regard to a semiconductor circuit, which may result in a decrease in a design rule thereof. A large amount of heat may be applied to a semiconductor wafer when the process temperature increases, and thus, the semiconductor wafer may be damaged.
Meanwhile, a notch may be mainly used to indicate a crystal direction of a semiconductor wafer having a diameter of 300 micro meters or more, and the notch may be used to align semiconductor wafers during a semiconductor manufacturing process.